Sorcerer
A sorcerer (also referred to as a mage or an enchanter) is one who is a master of wielding magic, sometimes also possessed with innate magical abilities. Their powers can be used for either good or evil. They are sometimes referred to as wizards and warlocks (male) or witches (female) and can be found among various species of beings, including Smurfs and humans. The power of witches tend to vary, with Brenda's teacher saying that a witch's power can be removed for a year by being immersed in water. The skills of sorcerers may include the following: * Control over the four primal elements (earth, fire, water, and air) * Healing * Flight * Necromancy * Transmutation of matter * Astral projection * Spiritual transference * Teleportation * Control of time and space * Weather control * Levitation * Memory erasure * Magic wand use * Size alteration Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, Papa Smurf is a master sorcerer who was trained by Paladore mostly through the Nocturnal Illumine, and currently trains Brainy in the art of sorcery and alchemy, hoping that he will take on the profession after Papa Smurf passes away. As with his cartoon show counterpart, Brainy is all too eager to prove himself as a capable apprentice that he often causes problems such as using Papa Smurf's magic books without his permission. This requires Papa Smurf to constantly bail him and his little Smurfs out of trouble time and again, but despite all the problems Brainy causes, Papa Smurf is still willing to work with him. With Empath taking over leadership roles as the assistant counselor, Papa Smurf could focus better on his training with Brainy in addition to working on his own private experiments with or without Brainy's help. As usual, whenever Papa Smurf is busy on an experiment, it is not wise for his little Smurfs to interrupt him unless it happens to be an emergency situation. Grandpa Smurf has acquired a good deal of magical skills over the years during his time of traveling around the world, but does not consider himself a true sorcerer. Although Baby Smurf has demonstrated the use of magical powers, it is uncertain what his future direction will be in his later years. Meredith, a rogue Knight Templar, is an active hunter of sorcerers, believing them all to be possessed of the devil and thus are meant to be disposed of according to the interpretation of her religion. In the history of the world in this series, the use of magic among all creatures has dwindled over the years as increasing knowledge of science and technology replaced the use of magic. Religious persecution has not helped matters any, eventually forcing sorcerers to go underground at the threat of being burned at the stake. By the early 21st century, magic use is at best nothing more than a curiosity for the general public and at worst a forbidden subject, as there are very few people who would make known public that they are students of sorcery. Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories In the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series, Papa Smurf's Mirror Of Opposition-created counterpart Mother Smurfette is a sorceress who inherited the skills of her male forebear as well as his wisdom, and offers her assistance in performing various types of experiments with her husband. Aeon of the Champion (AoC Universe) Night elves, around -13,000, were the first carnal "sorcerors". However, since their society followed the ways of druidism, those who practiced the arcane were frowned upon by their conservative brethren. After the conclusion of the War of the Ancients and the apparent banishment of Sargamon, Archdruid Evenshade announced that arcane magic was permanently banned from the Midnight Glade. In response, some night elves sailed eastwards and founded their own kingdom (high elves) and some continued to practice magic illegally (shadow elves). After another incident involving Gladis Nightwalker, the shadow elves fled Vigrith and, following Gladis' lead, became the twilight elves. The smurfs practiced arcane magic from around -11,000, but it was an ill-fated venture, because their selfish king Dan'Ariz used the pure powers of the Well of Wonders for personal gain, and even aligned himself with Sargamon and his awful Horde in order to increase his power, leading to the War of the Ancients which ensured his demise. The Elemental Avatars (Ignitor the Firelord, Hydrion the Tidehunter, Terraia the Stonebearer, and Ventus the Airbender) are capable of pyrokinesis, hydrokinesis/cryokinesis, geokinesis and aerokinesis respectively, so they can be referred to as sorcerors. The Nightstand Guard are a magophobic vigilante group, who actively hunt down sorcerors. Late at night, when they believe dark magicians to be most active, they hold Night Vigils where suspects are chased through the woods and savagely murdered. Condemnation from the authorities has not put a stop to their murderous tactics. The Guard are responsible for the deaths of many famous sorcerors, including Tiberian, First Patriarch of the Smurfs. LD Stories Within The Light and Dark Series, sorcerers are in both Smurf and human culture. Smurfs Pending... Humans Pending... Smurfs:The Magical Blue Stories Within the series ''Smurfs:The Magical Blue, ''Papa Smurf is a master of sorcery, thanks to his teacher Paladore.Along with Mama Smurfette is also a master at sorcery and alchemy, however it is unknown on how she learned it.Gargamel and Cerahine are not really master sorcerers, but are still very dangerous.Balthazar, Hogatha, Chlorhydris and Erika are masters at sorcery, alchemy, spells, etc.It is possible that Smurfette is also a sorcerer, since she enables the Fantasy Wand, but it is unknown if she is really one. See also * List of known sorcerers in Smurfs media Category:Roles Category:Daily routines Category:Open to Community